


You're Just A Little Bit Out Of My Limit

by goldflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, I think?, girl!Harry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really hates periods and cramps and Harry helps her cope</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just A Little Bit Out Of My Limit

Niall really fucking hates periods because it feels like she has her own personal waterfall set up in the most inconvenient place and that's fucking disgusting all on its own, but then there's the fucking _side effects_.

Like seriously who fucking wants to gain a few pounds for only a week that's fucking stupid, plus, they're on tour so when they fly from country to country she has to handle sitting in her soiled tampon or pad (which ever she chose that morning) for a few minutes longer until the seat belt sign flicks off, which is even more disgusting than the waterfall.

And not to fucking mention the fact that it's normally _always_ a male checking inside of bags for security. So there she is, standing irritated, hungry, and tired in front of a guy who looks inside her purse at all of her “feminine hygiene” (she packs about 10 pads and 10 tampons because she's always so paranoid, but that's nothing, you should check out her suitcases) which is super embarrassing.

But nothing—and she means _nothing_ —is as horrible as the cramps. They're the worst and they could go on for hours or a whole day and half the time it feels like they're in her boobs instead of her tummy and that hurts ten times as much because her boobs actually _move_ more and that just fucking sucks she fucking wishes she had a dick just so she wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

The cramps never stop either, not even to let her fall asleep, and that's the worst of it all. Luckily—is it lucky? Niall doesn't know—Harry’s up eating a bowl of cereal as she sits on the counter at god-knows-when a.m. Maybe it isn't luck because she's in the way of the sweets cupboard and she really wants a fucking chocolate bar right now.

Harry looks at her through the curls that are falling in front of her eyes—Niall keeps telling her to get a trim or something because they're honestly out of control but she seems to not mind—and possibly gets the hint that she wants in on the sweets because she moves to sit on the couch across from the counter.

There are no chocolate bars and she seriously wants to kick something because she can't go out and buy one because they're in the tour bus right now heading to the next city. She ends up sitting on the couch next to Harry with a pout, huffing out a sigh while crossing her arms over her tummy as another cramp attacks her. She sees Harry watching her from the corner of her eye and bites her bottom lip.

“Cramps?” Sometimes Harry’s really fucking fantastic at reading people. Niall just nods and curls in on herself. Harry places her bowl on the table near them and tells Niall to lie down and, well, she doesn't have to be told twice.

Harry moves between Niall's legs; spreading them apart enough to give her some room and Niall's eyes widen a bit. She starts moving up the hem of her shirt and her fingers tickle Niall a bit but also, what the fuck is she doing, and she sits up, surprising Harry.

“As much as I would really fucking love that, Harry, now is not the time for it.” Niall says as explanation and Harry just chuckles while shaking her head.

“That's not what I was planning on doing, but now that I know you're up for it sometime maybe I will.” She teases and really this isn't fucking helping Niall at all because her hormones are at their high and the simplest things can turn her on and the look Harry’s giving her, _fuck_ now is not the time.

“Lay back down.” Harry whispers and Niall listens. She pushes her shirt up above her belly button and digs her soft delicate fingers into the skin just above Niall's sweats which is just perfect and feels good and fuck she didn't mean to moan.

Harry just digs her fingers deeper into the skin and starts circling them and it feels so god damn wonderful that Niall can't help but moan even louder in appreciation. She looks up at Harry and sees the stupid smile she has that really shouldn't be that much of a turn on and fuck everything feels good and Niall bites her lip to stop from saying or doing anything stupid.

Niall moves her hands underneath her head for more comfort and turns her head to the side so she doesn't have to see stupid Harry anymore. She feels the weight of the couch shift and then cool, damp lips are pressing little kisses right at the hem of Niall's sweats and it's so unexpected and nice and her breathing stutters.

Harry kisses along the hem and fucking Christ this is the best feeling ever. She throws an arm over her eyes and lets out a whimper that's so high pitched she doesn't even know if it was actually her or not. Not only is she kissing her tummy, her fingers haven't stopped and she swears to fucking god this is better than sex.

Harry starts moving up and kisses around her belly button before licking it and fuck that tickled and now Niall's giggling.

“That tickled you twat.” She says hitting Harry's shoulder then feels her smiling against her tummy before blowing raspberries against it and sitting up. Well, she never said to _stop_ and Harry should really continue doing that again and she whines to show just how much. “I didn't say stop kissing.” She pouts, crosses her arms against her chest.

Harry laughs a little and leans back down. She kisses Niall's ribs, her shirt having ridden up even further, then her collar bones (Harry pulled the neck of her shirt down to do so and that does a lot of things to Niall, holy shit). Her breathing's stuttered now and it's driving Harry crazy. She kisses up Niall's neck while slowly trailing her fingers up her sides and Niall swears Harry isn't real. Can’t be.

She kisses Niall's jaw and she gasps a little, didn’t think she would move that far up her body, but then she's leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to the corner of her mouth where she lingers and Niall swears to fucking god that if she doesn't kiss her right now she's going to explode. Harry’s digging her fingers into Niall's waist and everything feels so overwhelming and Christ she really needs Harry to kiss her.

She starts moving away and that's really not what she should be doing they should be kissing so Niall throws her hand behind Harry’s head and pulls her back down and they finally— _fucking finally_ —kiss.

It’s slow and sweet and Harry licks her way into Niall's mouth and it's fucking amazing. Harry tastes of milk and lucky charms and Niall just wants _more_ but then Harry moves her fingers and it _tickles_ and now Niall's giggling against her mouth and she thinks this couldn't get any cuter, she really likes kissing Harry.

Harry pulls away and rests her forehead against Niall's and starts giggling too and she swears Harry has the cutest giggle ever, no one can beat it and when Harry moves down into the crook of Niall's neck and lets her giggles die down there, she knows this is something.

“Better?” Harry asks.

“Much. Thank you.” Niall replies. Harry kisses her shoulder, snuggles closer to her and, yeah, this really is something.


End file.
